1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heart rate monitors, and more particularly relates to a heart rate monitoring garment adapted for being worn, washed, and discarded with an integral transmitter, power source, and electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal heart rate measurement devices or monitors non-invasively measure a user's heart rate and are commonly used by sports enthusiasts and athletes. As shown in FIG. 1, the heart rate monitor preferably includes a transmitter unit 10, which includes one or more electrodes 12 and a transmitter 14 attached to a belt 16 worn around the user's chest. The heart rate monitor also includes a receiver unit 18, which includes a microprocessor, user interface, and display 20 attached to a wristband 22. The transmitter unit 10 is in telemetric, inductive, and/or optical connection with the receiver unit 18.
The user's heart rate is preferably measured by the heart rate monitor in terms of the number of heartbeats that occur during a unit of time, such as beats per minute. The electrodes 12 detect electrical signals generated by the heart, and the display 20 shows the measured heart rate to the user. The display 18 can show additional information, such as predetermined heart rate limits or target zones.
However, users are likely to find that the band 16 of the transmitter unit 10 is overly restrictive, obtrusive, and often slips during use since the band 16 has limited contact with the body and needs to be tight to remain in the correct position. The band 16 also requires a high degree of elasticity and the materials most conducive to this feature, such as plastic or rubber, typically trap moisture from perspiration, which causes conventional heart rate monitors to be uncomfortable when used on a regular basis.
Further, the conventional band 16 requires the additional steps of strapping it on, adjusting it to the user's chest dimensions, and at least periodic cleaning. The band 16 also represents another piece of equipment, in addition to athletic shoes, towels, socks, shirt, shorts, and audio equipment, which are typically used during an exercise session.